True Heritages (LokixReader)
by Khaora
Summary: Many years ago Odin came back with a baby girl from a war. (Name) grew up thinking she was the daughter of the Asgardian royal couple and Loki and Thor were her brothers. She however always had sinful feelings towards Loki. What will happen when she gets to know the truth? Will she give in to her feelings? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

You walked down the corridors through the palace of Asgard. Everything glowed in golden even if it was in the middle of the night when almost everyone already slept. The guards in front of the dungeons' doors would be tired and sleepy so you could easily pass through those doors without notice in your shadowy form.

You possessed magic just like your brother. Adopted brother. It pained you so much to see the Trickster you loved left behind by his siblings. You were a different case. The hood you took on shadowed your face from everyone who passed by unfortunately the guards were wide awake so you had to use your title. You stood in front of them and reached for the door when one of them grabbed your wrist tightly.

'Identify yourself' spoke the guard. You pushed down the hood making them gasp and they immediately let you go down. As you walked through the cells which contained criminals you avoided their stare. You were here for only one person. As you approached the said person you saw him sitting on a sofa reading something. His hair slicked back, his body seemed relaxed but you knew he was tense.

'Brother' you spoke up quietly. Loki turned to you and groaned.

'I am not your brother, (Y/n)' murmured the raven haired prince.

'It does not matter whether we are blood related or not. I still care about you and know you as my brother' you snapped glaring at him which made him a bit cautious now. You never snapped. You had nasty responses or comments but never really snapped. It revealed that you had something bothering you.

'Are you angry? Tell me why' he asked faking a curious expression.

'Why did you never tell me what happened down there?' you asked referring to the time Loki found out his true heritage. His green eyes grew cold if it wasn't cold already.

'Would have you been there for me? I am a monster, (Y/n)… and nothing changes it' shook his head sadness taking his features in. Your heart sank watching him so sad. Suddenly you heard guards' footsteps coming for you. You raised an eyebrow at them questioningly.

'The queen asked for you, milady' bowed the guard.

'Tell her I will be in her chambers in a while' you answered coldly. It wasn't directed toward the guard you just saw betray everywhere now. After an argument you had with Frigga when you questioned Odin's judgement she throw something terrible at you. After that you could understand your brother and couldn't trust Frigga anymore or Odin.

'Go talk to mother. You are the only one who can reason with Odin even better than her' said the Trickster. You sighed and nodded but you knew you will come back to Loki.

You walked to her door and knocked softly on it. You waited for a moment to hear her call you in but when nothing came you opened it and went in. You closed the door behind you and as you turned back to the room you saw Frigga walking to you.

'Thor is back with Jane Foster. She needs your skills to get cured' she said coldly and you raised an eyebrow at her.

'Tis the only thing you wanted to ask me, _mother_?' you used it as a curse when you two were alone. Many years ago you craved for her love not knowing why you never got it.

'I saw you visiting Loki… do you plan something?' she asked like you wanted to kidnap her son from her and never let them meet again. You smiled slyly knowing it would freak her out.

'Nothing you should know about' your tone was mischievous and mysterious but you only wanted to scare her a little. Even if you were the favorite of the All-Father's you couldn't convince him to let you in Loki's cell.

'Right' she nodded not amused even a bit.

'Father would not let me in his cell even if he loved me more than he loves _your_ son' you said and walked away heading to the healing halls. After the day you had that argument you grew cold and counting just like Loki. You could keep your cool in every situation but they feared you so when you arrived the healers give way to you moving really far from you. You looked around hiding your sadness behind a nasty glare at them and went to the table that Midgardian lied. You felt her nervousness and you pulled on your most beautiful smile. Thor didn't know about you being just half-blood and you thought it would be best if didn't for a while. You knew how much it pained your blonde thundering brother that his family fell apart.

'Sister!' boomed Thor happily and lifted you from the ground with a bear hug. You smiled widely and just as happily as him.

'I am happy to see you too, brother' you patted his back and when he placed you back on the ground you turned to Jane who tried to stay calm. 'Oh my… you are beautiful compared to a Midgardian.'

'Thanks?' furrowed her eyebrows the brunette woman not sure if it was really a compliment.

'Mother told me you are not feeling well… what is wrong?' you asked making a scan on her body. You checked out her vitals and soon found what was wrong. But before you could finish it Odin rushed into the healing hall and started arguing with Thor before trying to toss Jane off the table. A red shock wave swept across the room from Jane's body and you all fell to the ground. You jumped up and kept away your Father from the Midgardian trying to find the problem. 'Oh no… this cannot be possible…' you mumbled with a dead panned face.

'What's wrong?' asked Jane worriedly and Thor stepped closer.

'Um… Where were you?' you asked the human who just blinked at you confused. 'I mean, were you ever somewhere not similar to Earth? In a different realm?'

'Yes… I… somehow ended up in a dark place and… there was a stone… something red was in it' she thought hard about it.

'The Aether… it is in your veins, Jane' you said remembering the books you read. Your grandfather locked it somewhere a long time ago and it should've stayed there.

'Is it dangerous?' asked Thor. You nodded which made him tense. All of you went back to Odin's personal library where you showed Thor the book telling the story of Malekith and the dark elves. You stood between Odin and Thor as you told the story directed mostly to Jane. You could feel the way Odin looked at the Midgardian woman and you tried to make her a little more comfortable. She wasn't that bad and she made Thor happy.

'The book doesn't have a spell how to get this out of me?' asked Jane. Odin turned towards her looking at the woman coldly if not disgustedly.

'No… it does not' and he left you, Thor and Jane alone. After he closed the door you sighed.

'Do not take it to your heart, Jane… Loki made him angry' you smiled sadly at her.

'How is brother faring?' asked Thor.

'I will go back to him now… you should visit him too' you patted the blonde's shoulder and left without looking at them.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Thor couldn't go down to visit Loki and even if you understood his hesitation you were a bit angry at him. You almost arrived at the dungeons when the ground shook under your feet. Something was wrong. You ran to the cells and saw chaos. Prisoners fought against guards and the Warrior Three minus Hogun. A giant beast walked slowly in your direction but stopped at Loki's cell. You didn't know what that creature wanted from Loki but you had to stop it so you ran to it and jumped on it's back. Loki seemed more paler than ever before and tried to get out of his cell breaking the table on the energy wall.

'(Y/n)! What the Hel are you doing?!' he shouted frightened.

'Saving your ass!' you shouted back and stabbed your dagger in the creature's neck with no effect. 'Really?' you sighed but as you pulled the dagger out the creature grabbed you by your dress' collar and slammed you into a wall. Your leg and arm broke in the process but Thor appeared soon and the creature ran away. 'Better be afraid of my big brother, you ugly… thing…' you cried after it.

'Are you insane?! That creature could have killed you, (Y/n)!' shouted Loki crouching down as close as he could in his cell to you.

'You know, not only Thor's duty is to save Asgard' you smiled up at him. Those emerald green eyes never held so much concern and worry as he looked at you. Thor quickly came for your help and brought you to the healers. He ran off to Frigga knowing Jane was with her.

You sensed that something went wrong and you couldn't feel Frigga's soul anymore as you lied on the table. A tear rolled down on your face because you loved her even if she never held such feelings for you. She was the closest to a mother in your life. You wanted to get up but the healers tried to get you back to the bed.

'Let me go, now!' you hissed with venom and pushed past them with your half healed leg and arm. You arrived at her chambers and saw her lying on the floor. Thor and Odin stood there mourn on their faces.

The guards took the queen's body and the preparation started. You tried to ease Thor's pain as much as you could as well as your father's but it wasn't enough. You went back to your chambers to change into something formal than the bloodied armor you wore. Your handmaid helped you dress up in the gown you chose and did your hair. You asked for a really Asgardian hair style to show you how much you loved her. She was your mother no matter the blood.

The night fell down and the celebration started. You walked on Odin's side as Thor did. You saw so many funeral before but this was something different maybe because it was the first you mourned a sibling. Everything was quiet as you retrieved to your chambers. You wanted to go tell Loki yourself about Frigga's death but Odin refused it.

The next day was busy. They started rebuilding the palace while you, Odin, Volstagg and Fandral tried to form a plan if the dark elves come back. You were tired from just the thought you had to fight again and Odin seemed inconvincible about this. Suddenly Thor boomed through the hall frightening you a bit.

'So now she is your prisoner?' you sighed as you heard him say this. You dismissed the others and pretended you left with them but you hid behind a pillar instead. As you listened to them you shut your eyes and you only heard the last things they said.

'We will fight till the last Asgardian!' shouted Odin.

'This makes you the same as Malekith' said Thor.

'Maybe… but I will win' answered determined the All-Father. It was best if you let them alone doing what they wanted to do. You slipped through the side doors and disappeared on the corridors to your room. You packed some clothes, you put on your armor and sword and some food in your backpack you made from leather. You wanted to go to Alfheim to find your mother. At least you would be a bit distracted from the things that happened in Asgard.

'You did not tell me you wanted to go somewhere' commented your father and you froze. You shut the backpack and turned to him. 'My daughter is the finest warrior in Asgard. Even better than Thor and she leaves her home at the worst times.'

'I am going to find… someone' you said quietly but determined.

'Who?' he asked surprised.

'My mother…' you answered pain in your voice. You knew it would pain to no end the old king but you couldn't lie to him either and he would find out anyway.

'Oh… you are way smarter than I ever imagined it, min datter' sat down the white haired old god.

'Mother told me when I enraged her some days ago… that I am the pledge of your disloyalty towards her' you said with tears in your eyes. 'Do you know where is my birth mother?'

'No, child… I do not know anymore' he shook his head. 'But before you leave let me tell you the truth.'

You just nodded wanting to know the truth.

'A long time ago in Alfheim there were two elven clans. Each leader wanted the throne of Alfheim. Your mother was one of them. Soora was a powerful sorcerer. I loved her as a lover but after that night happened I redretted it immediately. That is how you conceived but I never regretted your presence my child. When you were born I brought you here because you would've been in danger with her. I never told Frigga what happened truly and I never intended to let you know the truth. I would like you to not go to Alfheim searching for her. She is nothing like a mother anymore.'

'Let me go father…' you stood up hope in your eyes and you knew Odin was already tired and worn so he let you go on your way with a nod. That was your last day for a while in Asgard.

Time skip~

You wandered around the elven realm searching for Soora but without result. You were there for a month now not hearing anything about Asgard or the other realms. Everyone freaked out when you mentioned her name and seemed like they didn't know but didn't want to know either of her.

You sat on the ground at your campfire in the forest and tried to stay warm. You remembered the times you thought Frigga was your mother and your family was just as normal as every other. You were proud where you lived and how you lived and it was all just a lie. Tears rolled down on your cheeks and your body shook when two arms snaked around your waist hugging you tight to a warm chest. Mint and pine leaves.

'I searched for you through the nine realms…' Loki whispered in your ear heating your cheeks up. You turned around to see his handsome features yourself before hugging his neck and pulling him closer to your body.

'Loki' you buried your face in the crook of his neck. 'How did you…? What happened?'

'We won' he said a smile on his thin lips but it wasn't just proud… it was sad.

'You mean, you and Thor? Together? Like in the past?' your eyes widened and happiness flared up in your chest.

'Yes… like a long time ago…' he sighed and his face grew sadder. You furrowed your eyebrows.

'What is wrong?' you asked placing your hand over his cheek concerned.

'I escaped' he said.

'Oh' you managed quietly. You knew it meant something more but you didn't want to push it though. You were happy you saw Loki again outside of his cell. You held so much more love towards him than a sister should toward her brother but you weren't exactly his sister. Not blood related. 'How is Thor faring?'

'He left Asgard for Jane Foster' answered the Trickster. 'I can understand him… I mean he loves her. I would want to do the same.' Silence sat between you and him as you sat there at the campfire. Loki took every little detail in about you as good as he could because he knew he will need to leave you at least for now. Until he can be himself on Asgard's throne. Suddenly something caught his eyes. Your ears were slightly pointed like a half-elven's would be. He couldn't help but touch it making you jump a little in surprise.

'Do not frighten me, Loki! My heart almost jumped out of my chest!' you scolded making him grin.

'Your ears' he gazed at your ears with his emerald green eyes.

'Did father not tell you?' you asked growing a bit cold at the mention of the truth.

'What?' he asked back confused. You sighed and with a sad smile on your face you started to tell him what he left out.

 _Flashback~_

 _Thor came back with Loki from Midgard. You stood with Frigga in the throne room next to the throne where Odin sat looking furious. You knew your father was angry with Loki but you talked to him into this. If you didn't he would execute your beloved brother and you would lose the only person who really cared about you in the palace._

 _Everytime you got lessons with Loki and Thor by Frigga you felt stiffness in her eyes as she looked at you. This was a common thing from the day you realized the world around you. She was your mother. Why did she love Thor and Loki more than you? Did you do something wrong? You always did your best at her lessons, always was successful with everything. You were good in what Thor and Loki as well. Your features weren't similar to hers but Loki's wasn't as Odin's so it didn't matter._

 _You pleaded with your father to not execute Loki and after two hours of reasoning you won. Odin always loved you more than even Thor. It was obvious but you were his daughter and fathers always act differently with their daughters than their sons._

 _You watched Loki talk to the All-Father but it soon ended when the Trickster pissed Odin off. You wanted to go after your father to calm him down but Frigga stopped you when you shouted at each other too._

' _Come here at once, (Y/n)!' her tone was demanding. She never really used it only those times when she needed to seem the strongest and fearful queen in the nine realms. You walked with her to her chambers but the argument continued now with her. You were too furious now._

' _Mother, you know well enough that Loki is not the monster everyone thinks he is! I know him!' you shouted. 'Father is too strict with him! He acts like he hates him truly! A king is nothing like that!'_

' _DO NOT DOUBT YOUR FATHER'S JUDGEMENT, BASTARD!' shouted back Frigga. You stopped dead mouth gaped in surprise and horror. What? Bastard?_

' _What?' you asked shocked and whispering. You saw that the queen regretted what she said and dead panned turning away from you and leaning on the table she had in the room._

' _Nothing… I just… it was just a figure of speech… I'm sorry' she mumbled but you knew better than that. It was HOW she said it. The tone Frigga used showed you the truth._

' _It was not… am I not Odin or your blood?' you asked tears in your eyes. Frigga looked miserable but you wanted to know. Had to know it. 'TELL ME THE TRUTH!'_

' _You are your father's blood… but not mine…' she added weakly. Your eyes widened. Now you knew why she looked at you with cold emptiness and hatred in her eyes. Now you knew why she ignored you as much as she could. Now you knew why Odin tried to make everything so perfect for you._

' _What?' you only could manage this._

' _Odin brought back a child from a battle… It was the battle of two elven clan in Alfheim… I do not know who is your birth mother… but I do not want to know' the queen turned back to you now coldly staring at you. 'It is time for you to leave, (Y/n).'_

 _And with that you flew off of her chambers and never went back. You closed your chambers' doors on yourself not wanting to get involved with anyone especially not with Odin or Thor. You loved them and yet the only one you wanted to love you, hated you because you existed. You were pledge of the All-Father's disloyalty towards Frigga._

 _Days passed, Thor tried to make peace through the nine realms with the Warrior Three and Sif. Loki was in his room where Odin locked him up until they prepared a cell for him. You couldn't go in or even teleport inside because of the spell your father cast on his room._

 _You felt so lonely and slowly grew cold and counting towards the ones you didn't know. Everyone started to fear you as they did towards Loki but you just kept acting like that. You couldn't show Odin you knew about the secret he held._

 _End of flashback~_

Loki's PoV.

I just listened to (Y/n) wide eyed. I never thought Odin would do something as terrible as cheating on the kindest and most caring person the nine realms knew about. Elves were known as the most beautiful creatures. Some of them played with others' hearts.

As I watched those beautiful features going sad my heart clenched. I knew she only saw me as her brother but I fell in love with her a long time ago and now I couldn't deny it. I loved her. I had to figure out something to get her back with me to the palace. I could always lie to her about little things, it didn't make me feel guilty. I can pretend Odin let me have my way in the palace after hearing how Thor and I fought side by side and make her believe that the All-Father is just too busy talking to her and then I can be him for a while. It wasn't a bad plan. I smiled to myself but quickly wiped it away.

'Would you come back with me to Asgard?' I asked while pulling her closer to me. I couldn't take anymore the missing feeling of her.

'Why would it be a good idea?' she asked leaning into me. My heart pounded in my chest joyously. The urge to kiss her became unbearable.

'You searched for your mother for too long. It is time for you to rest. I promise I will help you find her once you are ready for the journey.' I replied trying to reason with her. (Y/n) looked up at me and my heart stopped for a moment. She smiled at me as she placed a hand on my chest.

'There is something I need to tell you, Loki' she sighed looking away again.

'What is it?' I asked nervously. Did she find someone here? Did she fell in love with an elf? If it is than I will make sure that damn elf will suffer for taking what is supposed to be mine. It took an eternity while she spoke again.

'I have loved you since we were children… More than a sister should love her brother… and I thought it was inappropriate of me… I thought I was guilty for loving you… but I can understand it if you do not want me as a lover, Lo-' but she couldn't finish her sentence. I cupped her chin and placed a soft, wanting kiss on her soft lips.

Your PoV.

Loki's lips found yours and your heart flattered happily in your chest. You kissed him back snaking your arms around his neck and pulling him closer to your body. His long fingers and large hands hugged you closer and when you pulled apart for air you smiled so brightly you never imagine you could.

'I should have tell you earlier' he sighed and kissed down on your neck earning a moan from you which made you blush hard and your pointed ears had a bright red color now.

'What?' you asked light headed.

'That I love you just as much as you love me if not more… that you are my moon and my sun on the sky… that I never layed eyes on any other women matching your beauty… that you are everything I could have wished for and wish for' he said pressing his forehead to yours.

'Would you like me to go back with you to Asgard?' you asked still not too convinced about it. How much the people would hate you for being the way you were? How much they would despise you for "incest" – even if it wasn't truly incest.

'Yes, my love' breathed out the raven haired prince. You sighed but nodded and let him help you up from your sitting position while extinguish the campfire. He pulled you with him through the forest to a cave at the mountain's leg. You knew Loki know all of the secret ways through the nine realms so you let him pull you towards the cave's wall which seemed thick. You closed your eyes as you followed him but felt the salty breeze on your skin suddenly and the ocean's smell. You opened your eyes and you were in the library you and Loki read and played when you were children. Suddenly maids came for your things to place it in your room while Loki walked you with him to his own room.

'Father will want to know where I was and if I succeed tomorrow. Would you join me, Loki?' you asked a bit worried how would Odin react when he would see you.

'I am afraid I cannot, (Y/n)… The All-Father entrusted me with a task about the new protection of Asgard' turned to you the Trickster sadly. You sighed and nodded a bit disappointed. You hoped Odin would still see you as his daughter and not something terrifying like the elves thought your mother was.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came and your handmaid already came for you to help with the dressing. Today you wore something not too formal but not casual either. The gown you chose was light apple green with platinum accessories. You let your hair down not wanting to be late from your appointment with Odin.

As you walked down the corridors you didn't see as much maidens and guards as before. Everything seemed empty but maybe it was just really early. You shrugged and quickened your steps to arrive in the throne room. The guards opened the doors for you so you could just walk inside. You looked around the hall it was just as spacious and beautiful as before your departure. You sighed remembering your father's expression.

'Tis a pleasant surprise, min datter!' spread his arms the All-Father with a happy smile on his face. You came to a halt in your surprise but soon woke from your stunned state and walked to him for a warm hug. As you hugged Odin to your body you felt something different on him. His smell wasn't the familiar cinnamon and fire… it was fresh and cold… but you shook the thoughts from your head quickly as you let go of him.

'Father… I should have come back sooner' you looked down but he lifted your chin to look him in the eye.

'You, my child only wanted to know the truth which is understandable' replied Odin. 'Did Loki tell you how he and Thor defeated the dark-elves?'

'No… not really' you shook your head. 'Are you proud of them, father?'

'Yes, indeed, I am proud of them. Loki was the one who saved Thor's life and they defeated Malekith together! I now see that Loki is the one who supposed to take my place later' smiled kindly the old king.

'You want him on Asgard's throne? What about Thor?' you asked.

'He left for the Midgardian he loves so dearly' sighed sadly your father.

'We talked about this, father. I told you that either of them needs the other to pull each other back from the cliff. They can complete each other… who will pull Loki back?' you asked worriedly.

'You, min datter' pointed at you Odin. 'As his queen.'

'I do not think that is a wise idea, father' you shook your head knowing what would all of Asgard think. Incest. They knew you as the Asgardian princess, the sister of Thor and Loki. Only few people knew why Loki became the villain he was in everyone's eyes.

'Oh? And why would not it be?' asked Odin his voice a bit irritated and hurt which was strange.

'All of Asgard knows me as their sister. It would seem incest' you answered staying calm. You had a strange feeling in your gut but tried to avoid it till you can be alone. Did Loki use some kind of magic on the All-Father?

'Do not worry child about that. Everyone knows that Loki is adopted' answered sadly the old king which made you more anxious and cautious but just nodded in agreement. Soon you changed the topic and after that you could go back to your room. You felt your thoughts rush inside your head between possibilities what could've Loki done this time. You loved him but you knew too well how much he hated your father and you could understand him. You thought Frigga your mother and always craved for her love and you didn't earn it not even from your fault.

You sat down on your bed and looked out of the window at the starry sky. It always surprised you how much you could get lost in the stars and how much it stunned you no matter how much you looked at them. It was already night and you didn't even notice lunch time passing. You sighed and lied down on your back on the bed but soon someone knocked on your door so you sat back up and let them in.

'I missed you at lunch' walked closer Loki and sat beside you on the bed.

'I didn't even notice how the time passed by… sorry' you smiled sadly at him. It wasn't the right time yet to ask him but it pained you to think that Loki did something. You wanted to trust him but you needed to know if he did something. You had to make sure he didn't. It would break your heart into million pieces.

'Something is bothering you, my love' Loki pulled you to his chest and pressed a soft kiss on your hair. You closed your eyes tight and inhaled sharply.

'Father was… different today… he looks happier and somehow full of energy' you said trying to find a happier tone to your voice.

'Oh, really? Hm… he got his daughter back, (Y/n)' replied Loki and you heard something in his voice but couldn't quite put your finger on it. 'Odin lost so many things not too long ago. His wife, Thor, you… but you came back.'

'Just because of you, Loki, do not forget that' you smiled as you pointed out. 'He suggested that… I should be your queen.'

'Do you want to be my queen, (Y/n)?' he asked after a long silence which made the hair stand on your back. The question didn't sound like you could choose any other option than being his queen. On the other hand you knew why Loki wanted you by his side so badly. He feared losing you too and it melted your heart to no end. You looked up at him and cupped his cheeks in your soft hands drawing his lips to yours.

'Yes, eternally' you whispered to his lips before you kissed him passionately. His arms found your waist and pulled you closer to him body. As you parted from him for air he went down to your neck and kissed down on your jaw line and neck to your collar bone. You soon found yourself on his lap your knees on each side of his thighs. His right hand cupped your breasts through the clothes while the other went for the skirt of your dress and slowly pulled it up reaching for your hip bone under the fabric.

Your insides felt tingling but your stomach growled loudly making Loki laugh loudly.

'I see you are hungry, my love. Let me accompany you to the dining hall' smiled the God of Mischief as he stood up with you. He led you to the dining hall where the warriors already sat and started eating. As soon as they noticed the two of you they stood up tall but you just waved them off and said: 'Continue my friends.' with a smile on your lips.

Weeks passed by and you couldn't catch Loki in the same room and in the same time as Odin which made you suspicious but first you wanted to ask your fiancée about it. You couldn't blame Loki for something he didn't do if he didn't but you couldn't be quite sure about that.

Today you were in the library reading in a padded wooden chair with handrail. The great windows which showed you all of Asgard's glory helped you get enough light to read comfortably. You seemed like you were calm but inside you tried to get ready for a possible fight with Loki. You had to confront with him today or you won't know ever if you always postpone it.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

You walked down the corridor to the conference hall the old king used for discussing military cases. Asgard's protection, fighting back or not and etc. You sat in the corner on many of them when you were younger and showed you were just as much a talented warrior and sorcerer as Thor and Loki were.

Maybe you can find Loki there discussing these cases with your father and you will relax if you see them together. You took a deep breath before opening the doors but what you saw left you speechless. The All-Father's form changed with a sharp lime green light into Loki's. He didn't notice you right away but when he did his pale face became paler and his eyes widened in horror.

'(Y/n)… I can explain it' he lifted his hand. You just stood there speechless trying to take in what you saw.

'How?' you asked quietly not understanding anything at all.

'When I got back from Svartalfheim, I found Odin nowhere in sight. The people started to panic because of not seeing the king so I took his shape to not cause panic. I try to find him but it is too much for one person… I cannot fulfill the king's duty and search for him too' explained the Trickster which still left you suspicious but you hoped so badly that it was true.

'What happened with father?' you asked tears in your eyes.

'I do not know… I am so sorry' he looked down. You went to him and cupped his face in your hands which seemed tiny compared to his. He cupped your hands on his face with his own and looked deep into your eyes.

'We will find him' you said believing. After all Loki looked truly helpless and tired. The day went with different plans and ideas about "how to find Odin" topic but you couldn't come up with anything useful.

You were tired and just lied in your bed staring at the ceiling when the best idea popped up in your head. Thor. He would know what to do. Maybe. But it was a better option than just searching pointlessly in space, right? Loki still had some duties about the pirates who stole half of the Asgardian traders' merchandise so you just waited for him to finish with it.

Loki's PoV.

The stupid traders couldn't protect their own merchandise and now they asked for help from the king when they just stood and watched when the dark-elves attacked the palace. They have weapons and they can fight but they just let it happen. I knew their type of people the ones who always bothers with their own life and wealth. Pathetic.

I had to listen to their complaining and tried to make sense out of what they blurred out. The council of economy cases agreed with me on giving them the quarters of what they lost in gold and silver but nothing more. The ones who lost their merchandise were the ones who sold everything twice as much as the others and they came to complain. Bothersome creatures.

'But, your highness! It is not enough! How would we buy anything from this?!' started to protest one of them with red hair and pig eyes. His form was fat and his eyes showed greed. I rolled my eyes and used the demanding tone of Odin's voice.

'Enough! You fouls sell the merchandise twice as expensive as any other traders through the whole nine realms! You should be thankful for me that I did not throw you out of the palace! Now get out of my sight!' and with that the council and I left them speechless while the guards led them out of the throne room not too gently.

'My king, what about the other traders who came for help? The ones who…' started one of the council's member.

'Give them the rest of the gold each of them the same amount of it' I answered.

'But, your highness, that is three billion Traky!' stopped stunned the hooded man.

'Yes it is. And it is enough for their claim adjustment' I replied but didn't wait for their answer and left them in the conference room. As soon as I reached (Y/n)'s door and slipped in I changed back into my own shape. Maybe she didn't know the truth behind all of my actions. I knew if she realizes what I have done she won't ever forgive me. That is why I tried to find Odin again. He will want to punish me and this time he will execute me no matter what but if I can be a little longer by her side it does not matter to me if I have to die. Every minute I can spend with her is more precious for me than anything.

'Love?' I asked as I walked to her bed where she lied peacefully. She fell asleep. (Y/n)'s beautiful features were so calm, nowhere to be seen the frown she wore when she saw me change between shapes. I brushed her (h/c) hair from her face making her leaning into my touch. Suddenly her eyelids opened slowly looking up at me. She lifted her hand and wiped a tear from my cheek I didn't realize was there.

'What is wrong, my love?' she asked gently, her voice as kind and gentle as silk.

'Nothing… I just… admire the beauty of yours' I replied kissing her passionately. She deepened the kiss as she grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought me closer to her body if that was even possible. I pulled her closer by her waist till she sat on my lap. I listened to the passionate moans and gasps of hers as the night fell down on us and brought pleasure with it.

Your PoV.

The next morning you woke up in Loki's arms and as you remembered the night's events you blushed deep. It was your first night. You were Loki's and he was yours no denying anymore. You nestled closer to his chest and you felt his arm tighten around your waist.

'Good morning, love' he hummed into your hair with his low, smooth voice making you blush even more.

'Good morning' you replied. Loki heard your embarrassment in your tone so he shifted to look deep into your (e/c) eyes.

'There is no need to feel embarrassed, (Y/n), because of the night's events…' he pressed a soft kiss on your hair. You heard the slight hurt and fear in his voice. Loki feared if you regretted it but you didn't and you had to tell him that.

'I did not regret it… I just… I fell for you even more if that is possible' you answered him making him smile wide. As you got up to dress up you remembered what you wanted to ask from Loki before he came into your chambers. As you put on the gown you chose and brushed your hair you asked him looking at him through the mirror you stood in front of. 'I had an idea to find father.'

You watched his features grow hard like a statue's but he asked you what was that so you continued: 'We could ask Thor for help. He knows those Midgardians he fought with last time.'

'That is… a great idea, (Y/n)… I just did not wish to bother him with it' smiled forced Loki at you as he put on his leather pants and walked to you with bare chest. Loki pulled you to his chest and rested his chin on your shoulder while looking at you in the mirror. 'You are so beautiful, my queen.'

'And you are just as handsome' you turned to him and pecked him on the lips before pulling away and walking to your half armored clothes. You made good friends on Alfheim and you got an armor suited for elven warrior women. It hugged perfectly your body but let you move freely. Metal protected you on the important parts while leather was under the metal and covered your skin on every other part. You picked up your bow and the sheath which held the arrows and turned back to Loki who stood in his own armor with a stunned expression on his face as he looked you up and down.

'The fact that I know what is under the armor makes it more fascinating for me the way you looks' said the Trickster with mischief sparkling in his eyes making you blush deeply as you rolled your eyes.

'The quicker we are on Midgard the quicker we can find father' you said trying to distract your thought from Loki's perfect shaped bums as he walked in front of you.

'And the quicker I can bed you again, my love' he flashed you a grin earning a smack on the back of his head from you as you tried to hide the crimson blush on your cheeks.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Midgard wasn't what you expected. It wasn't as boring as Loki told you. Women wore trousers, strange chariots ran the streets and everyone had that strange flat brick they talked to. The Midgardians looked busy like the ants which made you smile because it was adorable in your opinion.

Loki magicked light jeans, a pink long sleeved button up shirt and light jean-jacket on you with ankle boots while he wore a black suit with black button up shirt his hair in the usual style.

'Do you know where is Thor?' you asked looking at the Trickster.

'He will be with his Midgardian' answered Loki and looked troubled walking amongst the Midgardians.

'What is wrong, Loki?' you asked looking at him seriously worried. He wasn't like that on Asgard and it worried you.

'Not so pleasant memories' replied Loki walking past you so you had to hurry after him which wasn't an easy task considering that his long legs made his walk like he floated above the ground. As you followed Loki you noticed the building he walked. It didn't look like the ones you saw before because it was larger and it had the same aura the room you studied with the princes. You got excited about finding out new things to study so you followed after Loki with a smile on your face.

You walked down corridors in the building and finally when you arrived in front of a door written with gold letters on it: _Office of Dr. Selvig_. You recognized that name but shook off the feeling and walked in after Loki. Surprised faces and gasps were heard from the inside so you popped your head from behind Loki's back and looked at the other people. Jane and Thor were there sitting next to each other, an elder man opposite of them with a young, curly brown haired woman.

'Brother?!' spoke up Thor surprised and with furrowed eyebrows.

'It is me…' looked away Loki and you felt the guilt from his back.

'Sister?' turned to you the blonde surprised to see you there.

'Tis nice to see you, brother' you smiled kindly at him and Jane.

'What are you doing here?' asked Jane looking with narrowed eyes at your lover which you tried to ease away. You were here to ask for their help and not to stir up a new argument.

'We are here to ask the help of you' you said stepping in front of Loki protectively which reminded the brothers to Frigga. Even if you weren't her blood you were so similar to her but Thor didn't know that yet. 'Father is missing. And we need your help to find him.'

'I saw you die, Loki! What madness is this?!' jumped up Thor and grabbed Loki by the collar of his suit. You jumped to them and placed your hand on the blonde's large hand soothingly looking at him.

'Thor…' you said quietly.

'I pretended my death but just to get my freedom back' said Loki looking straight at Thor the two brothers not even acknowledging you.

'I trust no more in you, Loki' shook his head Thor. 'You spoke her into this madness, did not you?'

'It was my idea to ask for your help!' you shouted angrily as they didn't seem to let go of each other.

'Thor! Let him go!' hurried to the blonde Jane worried and glanced at you with the same expression. In response you nodded gratefully when Thor finally released Loki.

'(Y/n)… what happened to you?' turned the blonde to you gazing your ears. You smiled bitterly and looked down at the floor. It was still hard to accept the fact that you were only the pledge of Odin's disloyalty. Your heart ached as you tried to use the right words.

'Before father decided about Loki's future I was the one who convinced him to not execute him… and when father said those things to Loki I couldn't help but argue with him after that… I made Frigga mad at me too and she… told me I was never her blood. I never understood why she never praised me as she did with you and Loki and the day the dark-elves attack I asked father about it… and I went searching for my birth mother' you explained slowly and avoiding everyone's gaze even Loki's. You felt like you betrayed your brothers when you just disappeared but you wanted answers for you questions.

'Why did you never tell me about it?' went to you Thor with a sad face before hugging you tightly to his chest.

'You were already sad that your family were in pieces, brother… and it always was an aching spot… the knowledge that I am the pledge of Odin's disloyalty towards your mother' you pulled away from the blonde gently and stepped further from him. You saw Jane's sad expression as well as Loki's and Thor's. Pity. You didn't show it hurt you and changed the subject back to Odin.

'So… we have to find father. What are your plans?' you asked with a raised eyebrow.

'We can ask your companions, Thor… the Avengers' said Loki with distaste on his face and in his tone. You chuckled at that and shook your head.

'They… um… parted' sighed the blonde and you quirked an eyebrow.

'What do you mean by that?'

'The Captain now is a criminal wanted all over the world with half of the team while Tony tries to keep together the remaining members' rubbed her forehead Jane.

'The Mightiest Heroes of Earth have fallen… what a surprise' smiled slyly Loki and got death glares from everyone including you. You knew about his hate towards the Avengers but you knew he would like them if he gave them a chance. You sighed and tried to make the tension pass from the room.

'Then we need to find someone with the abilities who can help us' and earned a nod from Thor. You looked at Loki who just rolled his eyes seeming annoyed but you knew something was under that mask he wore and you wanted to find out what did Loki hide from even you.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

You followed Thor and Loki quietly trying to figure out how to get out of Loki his problem. It pained you that something was bothering him and not in the "it's so annoying" way but the "it's something really bad" way. You've always see through his masks back in Asgard and you were the one who always went to him and tried to help him.

'We arrived…' said Thor in his booming voice but you only could stop your feet when you bumped into Loki's back. He turned back to you and grabbed you to not let you fall to the ground. You smiled and nodded thankfully earning a loving smile from Loki.

'Are you certain this is the right place?' quirked an eyebrow Loki at the blonde.

'The sorcerers of Midgard are not as exhibitionists as Asgardian ones' smiled Thor at Loki making the Trickster roll his eyes but smile a bit. Your heart flattered in your chest seeing your "brothers" smiling the way they smiled at each other once. However Loki wasn't your brother anymore and Thor was just your half-blood brother.

Thor pushed open the door and you as you walked inside you saw stairs leading up on each side of the hall. Everything seemed old fashioned but it looked renovated. It was so beautiful you went to a mirror and carefully touched it's surface but as your fingertips met with the material it rippled like water from your tender touch. Your eyes widened but you weren't afraid of the magic in the subject more like you were stunned by it.

'I wouldn't touch that' sounded a voice from your right side and you quickly turned to see a tall man with brown beard and mustache and hair. His eyes were blue and he wore a red cape which flowed around his shoulders.

'Please, accept my apology, sorcerer' you nodded pulling back your hand. His eyes widened at your use of words.

'I assume you're not around from here' looked deep into your eyes the man. Suddenly Loki was at your other side and pulled you a bit closer to himself, than you were to the other man. You blushed but nodded while Loki said:

'No we are not' his voice cold and you felt the jealousy in it. You smiled but knew very well that the only one you loved was Loki and no one else. 'Are you the sorcerer we were looking for?'

'Please, come inside' bowed slightly the sorcerer and walked away from you and up on the stairs. Thor, Loki and you followed him in a room with antique furniture. A tea pot flowed to the table where three cups sat on an antique tray. The tea pot poured some tea in them slowly and flowed back to where it came from. Loki's eyes sparkled with amusement as yours.

'Tea?' asked the sorcerer.

'I prefer beer' shrugged Thor and suddenly there was a jug of beer in his hand as he sat in front of the sorcerer.

'Doctor, we are here on an important purpose' spoke up Loki sitting in another chair while you wandered around the room looking through the interesting and beautiful furniture and furnishings. The Doctor eyed you as you walked around out of worry that you will break something but Loki didn't know that.

'My brother, my sister and I are searching for the All-Father' said Thor.

'And you ask for my help' stated the Doctor.

'Indeed' you turned back to them your voice smooth and kind. Loki's eyes flickered to the Doctor, who's expression changed a bit hearing your smooth and kind voice. You were half-elven, of course you captured every men's attention and heart in a blink of an eye. Loki was proud that he had this amazing, beautiful and smart woman and no one had you but he was still a little bit jealous when other men watched you with interested expression on their faces. You didn't notice it because the only one you had eyes was Loki.

'I'll help you' stood up the magician from his seat and walked to another room. The three of you followed him in the other room where mystical and magical objects were in glass boxes. You wandered off again earning a glare from the men so you placed back the little vase you picked up and blinked a few times innocently like in your early years. 'These doors open to different places so if we know where is "The All-Father" then we'll be able to go get him' pointed at the glass doors the Doctor.

'And how we will find him?' asked Thor.

'We need something personal from father' you spoke up and got impressed looks from Loki and the Doctor. You just beamed at them and waited for Thor to pull out something from his pocket. When Thor just stood there confused at why everyone looked at him you sighed and asked him: 'Do you have anything personal from father?'

'No' shook his head the blonde turning to you. Your expression grew a bit sad but soon something popped in your head. You always brought your necklace with you with the medallion on it which held the little picture of you, Loki and Thor as children and behind you a smiling Frigga and Odin. It seemed like a real, happy family and you always opened it to look at it nostalgically and burying the life once you had.

'Father gave me this before everything… changed' you sighed and placed it the Doctor's large and warm hand. 'Please, find him.' you smiled sadly but at the same time kind.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

After Loki came back to Asgard masked as an Einharjar:

Odin sat on his throne thinking about how all of this happened. He lost his sons, his wife and his daughter was nowhere to be seen. He knew Thor will choose Midgard against Asgard's throne and that Loki would surely escape from the blonde's sight. Suddenly he heard weapons meet on weapons from the outside of the throne room.

The great doors opened with a loud bang and in came a woman he thought was dead. Soora. Her (h/c) hair in a tight ponytail up on her head, her (e/c) eyes sparkling with so much fire and hatred he thought would have died already during the many years. Her figure was still so gorgeous in her elven armor and the sword in her right hand was the same one she killed so many back then.

'Soora…' said quietly the old king.

'It is good to see you, All-Father' she smiled wickedly at him. How much he loved this woman before but something snapped inside her and she was now a cruel murderer. 'I came for what is mine.'

'(Y/n) is not yours anymore. She is my daughter. I had to bring her here and away from your poisonous presence' narrowed his eye at her.

'Oh my… we were in so deep in love… but you left me for… this?!' pointed around the elven woman in the throne room with a sarcastic expression on her beautiful face. 'Oh, please!'

'I left you because it was a mistake what we did and I regretted every minute of it the moment I left your tent! The only thing what I have not regretted is (Y/n)! She is the purest and kindest young lady I have ever met. Even if she felt Frigga's hatred towards her she never showed her pain. She is the same as you were once…' walked down slowly the old king from the throne.

'You grew old… not like me' her smile came back suddenly.

'Because you use black magic… the forbidden spells to make yourself young from time to time… but you sacrificed your own sanity for it… did it worth?' cocked his head to the side Odin.

'I could have just kill you… but I won't…' raised her sword at him and then dropped it down Soora with a loud bang to the floor. It echoed through the hall and the silence grew unbearable with every passing minute. Her hand started glowing in black smoke and an evil smile played on her beautiful face distort it into a monster's face. Pure viciousness was written on her features. Odin stepped back one step but raised his spare to protect himself but it was too late.

Black smoke surrounded his form and pulled him downward in a swirl. His clothes changed into rags and his eyepatch changed into a cloth tape. He found himself suddenly in the middle of the crowd of Midgardians. He looked around confused but suddenly couldn't remember who he was or why he was there and started walking around in the streets of New York alone looking like a homeless while Midgardians pushed past him and looked at him annoyed for being in their way.

Now:

You followed Loki and Thor who tried to get through the crowd of Midgardians. You chuckled as Loki threw curses in the air in the ancient languages you and he knew well. You intertwined your fingers with his to sooth him which made it's effect. His features relaxed as well as his shoulders. You smiled up at him reassuringly even if you weren't sure you were prepared for the meeting with your father.

You left him in the worst of times when he lost his wife and his kingdom almost fell apart. Suddenly you heard Thor boom: 'Father!' Loki and you snapped your head to his giant figure in the crowd standing next to a homeless who looked at him confused. You ran to them and circled the homeless to see his face. The realization made your eyes widen and you throw your arms to hug the homeless. It was Odin but he looked different.

'Who are you? Do you know me?' asked the old king. You looked at Thor who just stood there dead panned as Loki did. 'Do you know who I am? Please tell me!'

'How did this happen?' asked Thor glancing suspiciously at Loki who just looked back confused.

'How would I know? When I got back to Asgard I disguised myself into a member of the Einharjar but left for my room to start the research for (Y/n)' narrowed his eyes the raven haired prince. You sighed and placed your hands on their chest.

'This is not the time for arguing… Father visibly does not know who he is or where he is. We need to get him back to Asgard or at least to a safe spot before we can figure out what happened to him' you said which silenced each of them and got two nods from them. You sighed relieved that you won't have to kick their asses. You turned to Odin. 'We are your children, father. Do you remember anything at all?'

'My children?... How can a father forget his children? What a failure of a father I might be…' he grabbed his head in sadness but you grabbed his arms and made him look into your eyes.

'We will bring you to a safe place where you can remember… please, come with us home' you pleaded. Odin nodded with a sigh which made you smile. His instincts as your father weren't lost completely. He always did and gave you what you wanted.

'Heimdall' looked up Thor and in the middle of Times Square the Bifrost swallowed you up. You smiled at the familiar feeling of the rushing stars around you and the wind on your skin which was cold but not freezing. The next moment you saw Asgard's golden glory but something was off. You looked at Heimdall who nodded confirming your intuition. You narrowed your eyes as you looked ahead of you.

You grabbed Loki's arm and looked him in the eye as you walked from the observatory. He looked down at you questioningly his eyes held a hint of worry.

'There's something wrong… I don't know what but I feel it. Be careful' you whispered to him worry filling your voice. Loki nodded at you before hugging you to his side and walking with his arm around your shoulders.

Something was definitely off but you didn't know yet that a certain someone waited for you inside the palace's walls and only for you…

To be continued…


	8. Final Chapter

You walked with Loki, Thor and Odin by your side into the palace. The guards moved away from the way as they saw Thor getting closer with a grim expression on his face. One of the guards whispered something in Thor's ear as you walked past them. You saw his eyes widen in surprise but he nodded at the guard and continued his way with you.

'What is wrong, brother?' you asked worried by his expression.

'One of the elven clans will arrive soon… and they seem to be angry' looked down at you the blonde. You nodded at him feeling the caution in his tone. He couldn't trust you and even if it hurt you, you had to accept that you weren't a noble, a royalty in his eyes anymore. He thought you to be the way your birth mother is. Loki saw the pain in your eyes and grabbed your hand.

'He is just worried and does not know what will happen. He still loves you as his sister, (Y/n) and it will not change' placed a soft kiss on your temple the Trickster.

'I am a threat in his eyes now, Loki. And it will not change after I left you two alone during those times' you hurried after the blonde and your father towards the throne room leaving a worried Loki behind.

Loki's PoV.

I saw that expression before… I wore that expression when everyone betrayed me and left me to die. She was angry and started pushing everyone away. I did the same and it cost me too much. I can't lose her… she's the only thing that keeps me sane. I sighed and followed them to stop behind them seeing what they saw.

There was an elf on the throne a beautiful woman with long (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes which could see through everyone. She held such beauty and cold I never saw before. Her features were similar to (Y/n) even if she was covered in blood and her lips curled up in a sinister way. (Y/n)'s eyes widened as well as everyone's making Soora smile more evilly.

'Mother?' asked (Y/n) quietly and shaking.

'Did you enjoy your little vacation on Alfheim?' walked down step by step from the throne Soora. (Y/n) watched her cautiously trying to count the possibilities of her visit.

'You sent father to Midgard, don't you?' she asked anger dripping from her tone.

'At least you are not that dumb' cocked her head to the side bored Soora. I wanted to step between them and shield (Y/n) from her poisonous presence but it was their fight. (Y/n) had to do this alone.

'Why did you pushed him down? Why did you do all of this?' she asked confused. Soora just started laughing like a mad person. Her eyes showed us she was mad.

'Just for FUN!' she pressed the last word. 'I was bored and he took you away from me. You should have lived with me! You are _my_ daughter! I would have given you what you need!' shouted in the end the woman. 'Do you want to give his memory back?'

'The realms need him' answered coldly (Y/n). Her eyes and tone showed me that she put on a mask of cruelty for the better and she was ready to fight. It was frightening the way she looked at her mother. She looked so similar to her that I feared I lost her already.

Your PoV.

Those (e/c) eyes looked in your own. She was so similar and you felt like you looked into a mirror as you watched her move around and behave like a mad person. Odin was right when he said she was not like a mother anymore. You gripped your sword tightly on your belt as you concentrated on your mother.

'So what? You will punish me? Lock me in a cell? Kill me?!' chuckled Soora like it was a good joke. You grit your teeth but suddenly felt a heavy hand on your shoulder. You turned to see Thor looking down on you sadly.

'Take father from here… I will manage if she attacks me' you hissed at the blonde shaking your shoulder from his grasp. A pained expression appeared on his face but you knew it wasn't the time for sentiments. Thor and Odin walked away but suddenly you heard horns from the direction of the Bifrost. Your eyes widened and looked at Thor who just nodded and ran away with Odin in his tracks. Soora started laughing madly again.

'I brought a little surprise for you, (Y/n)' she smiled wickedly at you before lounging at you with her sword. You defended and pushed her back.

'Thor will take care of it, don't worry' you smiled back the same way. Now it wasn't the time for you to hide your anger and hatred towards her. You were sad and it pained you that you had no mother. Frigga never acted like it even if she took care of you and Soora… you never knew her and now that she appeared she was insane and the worst things in you. She looked like your mean, evil, insane counterpart and it frightened you. You would be the same with time? Can you stop it? Can you change to not be the way she is? Can you be different?

You had enough trying to keep her in a safe distance so you kicked her in the stomach which made her fly backwards at least five feet. It didn't take long her to get up and attack again this time her sword high in the air aiming at your head to slice it in two. You defended with raising your sword while trying to attack back. You turned to the left to get out of her reach and make her lose her balance. You turned back to and lounged your sword forward to hit her in the stomach. She was fast but you were just as fast as she was. It seemed like you danced around her and she turned with you.

You flied backwards when she kicked you in the stomach while you didn't pay attention on your right side. You landed with a loud thud on the marble floor. It felt cold on your skin as you felt it with your fingers. You looked up to meet with Soora's gaze. Her (e/c) eyes looked at you with so much hate and insanity that it was obvious for you: she was not your mother and never was. Soora lifted her sword in the air to make a last lounge at you. You smiled at her which distracted her and as you thought it will be your last moment a thought flashed through your mind. You lifted your sword pointed at her stomach in the last moment as she moved and it passed through her. Soora's eyes widened in surprise and looked at you with a happy smile on her lips.

'Thank you my child'

Her head dropped and something wet touched your face. You reached for it and realized it was her tear. You blinked as your throat started tightening. Tears rolled down from your face as you grabbed her limp body and placed her on the floor. Loki soon appeared in your sight and you looked up at him from your sitting position.

'She's dead… it's okay… it's okay' you whispered into his shoulder as he lifted you from the ground and then hooked his arms around you in bridal style.

'You were so fast… the whole fight was a blur… are you alright?' asked Loki kissing your temple. You looked up at him lovingly but sadness tainted expression and nodded.

'I saw you running to us… but you disappeared' you mumbled. You saw him trying to help you but as soon as he got closer Soora changed the direction and guided you in another direction. In Loki's eyes you and Soora moved like lightning.

'I told you, (Y/n). You were too fast even for me' his smile showed you how much he sympathize with you. You let him carry you to a balcony where you could see the elves fight with the Asgardian guards. You looked up at Loki and even if he didn't like the idea he let you down gently on the floor.

'My friends! Do not fight anymore! My mother made you believe and fed you on lies. I heard what she told you about Asgard!' you started looking down on the elves who stopped dead in their tracks and looked up at you with awe. You remembered what rumors ran around in Alfheim when you walked among them. Some of that Asgard wanted to attack them and some of them were more ridiculous. You lifted your hands up. 'I know how poisonous my mother was but now… I'm here to make everything right where she made mistakes. I will try to correct what she did wrong and raise Alfheim's glory again. Tell me you want it!'

The elves cheered happily at your words. You smiled at them and then turned back to Loki.

'Would you follow me, my love?' you asked hope in your voice but Loki shook his head and smiled sadly at you.

'I cannot… I have to find a way to restore the All-Father's memory. Thor cannot do that alone' cupped your face in his long slender fingers.

'Know that you can come to Alfheim whenever you want. It will not matter what you did or what you had to do. I will wait for you till eternity, my love' you smiled at him sadly and kissed him passionately.

Extended ending~

Loki walked into the throne room with a grim expression on his handsome face. His green cape waving behind him like water and his smooth steps didn't make sound as he walked. One thousand years passed. It took a lot of time for him and Thor to make up and act as they did before but slowly they made progress.

Thor and Jane lived happily after Loki found the spell to lengthen her life but each day he saw them together happy the pang in his heart became unbearable. One thousand years cost him to make up for what he did wrong but he did successfully.

Here he was now in front of Odin asking for permission to leave Asgard behind forever. Loki sent you letters and messages but after a while he didn't get response. Heimdall made him sure (Y/n) was safe and sound and that she only was busy repairing Alfheim's lost glory. He had to see her to make sure she still felt the same way… that she still loved him and remembered him.

'You came to me in one occasion… to leave Asgard' boomed Odin's voice through the throne room. Loki knelt down on one knee and didn't lift his head.

'Yes, my king' he said. Odin and he still had communication problems but it slowly made progress. Everytime he knelt down in front of the old king it still felt a little insulting.

'Alfheim is where you want to go' looked down on him Odin. Odin still loved his daughter and every father would act overprotective when it comes to his daughter and in Loki's case… it was the same.

'To make sure Queen (Y/n) of Alfheim is in safe. She didn't respond to my letter in the last years… I hope to visit her' answered Loki slowly rising and he looked up at Odin with determination in his eyes. The old king sighed tiredly and smiled finally at the Trickster.

'Take care of my daughter, Loki… my son' nodded the grey haired old king. Loki's eyes widened in surprise and his thin lips parted slightly. When he finally realized himself he bowed deeply to Odin and left hurriedly from the throne room.

That's how he now wandered around in Alfheim's capital city's streets in awe. He was here before (Y/n)'s reign and it was the exact opposite of how it looked like before. The buildings shined, the elves looked happy, little children ran around playing something, delicious smell hovered across the streets from the market.

Loki wore an emerald green cloak a hood hiding his high cheekbones and pale skin on his face. His emerald green eyes scanned the people curiously but harmless. He was here for only one person now. He seeped through the crowd and arrived in front of the gates of the royal palace. It shined in it's old glory like in the ancient times when (Y/n)'s ancestors ruled Alfheim.

'Identify yourself' said a guard to him. Loki pushed down his hood leaving a gaping elven guard with widened eyes. 'W-would you like me to ask for a chariot?'

'No, no. I would like to walk around and admire the garden. I bet it's beautiful' smiled kindly Loki. The guard nodded and let him in closing the gate behind the dark prince of Asgard. He walked around asking for the right direction to the throne room from maidens who hurried from one room to the other.

He walked through long corridors when he finally reached the throne room. The doors were open and he heard someone talk. It was a man definitely, his voice hoarse and deep.

'Your majesty… would you at least think about the offer? He is a well-known and influential person' he said.

'I told you, dear Aldriën, I do not want him as my fiancée… and you know… I am more influential than Cendric' answered a gentle, smooth feminine voice. Loki would recognize the voice anywhere.

'I know, my queen… but the nobles think you weak without a king… I just want to help you keep your authority because there are some nobles who would turn against you. You gave back Alfheim's glory, the people happy… you brought us happiness, my queen. I cannot let those men ruin it' started with vehemence but then Loki couldn't help but spoke up and walk in on them.

'Your queen is not weak. She does not need a man to seem strong. She is independent and a talented ruler. They cannot see it with their own eyes, my lord?' spoke Loki with the green hood still on his head hiding his face from them. The advisable stood up turning to him a bit surprised.

'My lord, would you identify yourself?' asked the elven man. Loki smiled and pushed the hood back hearing a gasp escaping the man's mouth.

'Nice to meet you, my lord' smiled at him the Trickster and noticing the playful smirk across the queen's lips. Her graceful form sitting on the throne with straight back hugged by a beautiful pink (or which color fit you the best) floor length dress. Her arms rested on the handrail and her beautiful face looked more beautiful. Her long (h/c) hair in an elven braid with an elven headdress highlighted her elven features. Her mesmerizing (e/c) orbs looking deep into Loki's emerald green ones.

'Excuse me' left hurriedly the advisable. When he left and closed the doors behind himself (Y/n) spoke up with a wide smile on her kissable lips.

'Oh my, you scared him away' giggled the queen.

'My queen, I came to see if you are well' walked closer Loki. (Y/n) stood up and walked slowly down on the stairs step by step.

'Why thank you, prince Loki. I am well' she answered. As she was in reach length from Loki she reached for his hand. Loki stepped closer to her and smiled down at her admiring her beauty.

'One thousand years passed and you still look as beautiful as ever' said the God of Mischief. 'There was not a day which passed without counting the time to meet you again. I was looking forward to admire your beauty in the morning light, to be left speechless the way you look in the orange sunset. I could not wait any longer to be able to kiss those lips and to touch your silk like skin. To hold you close and get lost in those (e/c) gems of yours.'

'And I was waiting desperately to see you my love again. To admire the way you speak with enthusiasm about books, to watch you rule by my side and to see you sleep next to me. There was no day when I did not look out from my balcony believing that this day would come to me to embrace you again in my arms' replied (Y/n) cupping Loki's cheeks in her small, soft hands. Those few minutes seemed like eternity and (Y/n) wanted to get stuck in those minutes to admire Loki's emerald green eyes and handsome features as Loki wanted to kiss those lips of hers forever and more.

End~


End file.
